


30 days NSFW challenge (molsdal edition)

by Innocenceof_sleep



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenceof_sleep/pseuds/Innocenceof_sleep
Summary: Bunch of kinky oneshots to the placebo style
Relationships: Brian Molko/Stefan Olsdal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hey hey!   
I'm totally new at writing so don't hate me please.  
So, I came with this idea because this fandom lacks of fanfiction, and I came with the conclusion that we need this kind of fictional stories ya know   
Principally, coming from really hardcore fandoms were the fanfiction is water of everyday, I decided to create this, taking advantage that our dear boys gives a lot of content to get inspiration from in a sinful way if you know what I mean he   
So, pure fanfiction, no attempt to offend any of the boys.

Here are the days! 

Day 1: Cuddles (naked)

Day 2:Kiss (naked)

Day 3 :first time 

Day 4:Masturbation 

Day 5: Blowjob

Day 6:Clothes getting off

Day 7:Dressed/naked (half naked) 

Day 8: Skype Sex 

Day 9: Against the Wall

Day 10: Doggy Style 

Day 11: Dom/Sub

Day 12: Fingering 

Day 13: Rimming 

Day 14: 69

Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

Day 16: In Public Place 

Day 17: On the Floor 

Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex 

Day 19: Outdoors 

Day 20: Your Own Kink 

Day 21: Shower Sex 

Day 22: On a Desk

Day 23: Trying New Position

Day 24: Shy

Day 25:With Toys 

Day 26: Boring Sex

Day 27: Rough 

Day 28: Role Play 

Day 29: With Food 

Day 30: Whatever you please. 

First this! I'll take some time to write every chapter to write something good ya know.

I'll come back, chu.


	2. Day 1: Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, i thought of this one around of 2003 like around sleeping with ghosts era.  
> This is gonna be fluffly and romantic bue.  
> I TRIED MY BEST to recreate well enough each others personalities! If i should change something... Let me know  
> It actually took me a while because of my poor writter skills I did mi best.  
> Enjoy~

It started raining all of sudden, wich is totally normal for the London weather but it's winter, extra freeze for the people getting wet outside.

-i'm motherfucking freezing damn! Said Brian and in fact, it was cold as fuck.

The two were outside just chilling like a normal couple you know, normal dates until the rain caught them, now trying to walk as fast as they can to prevent from freezing to dead maybe or getting a cold in the best case. 

Want a little bit of story? Brian and Stefan are a 3-years-together couple, it happened all of a suddden, a bar, few drinks, the first one to confess was Stef to honour his inexistant tolerance to alcohol and being reciprocated was only better, a night full of happiness and small (not so) indirects, ending up in a proposition of relationship and many small shy kisses.

3 years with balanced energy, you know, Stef seriousness because well _Sweden_ and almost daily dose of drama from Brian, cute actually.

Enough, Thanks to God, their apartment (yes they live together ah) was close enough but their clothes were wet enough to get them off and use new ones, and finally, they arrived, into the nice ambient temperature of the place.

-Remind me to next time check the damn weather or at least bring and unbrella, can't get my make up ruined so often!- Brian said, with the daily dose of sassyness.

-Seems like you forgot we live in London

-I know i know, see the good side! Isn't it romantic to get wet in the rain together? -

-come on and take off your clothes you'll get sick- Stef said just to make fun and ignore his comment, thinking about it, is not romantic at all freezing and all that, but being with him was kinda less worriyng, he actually enjoyed it, and of course enjoys his sassy jokes.

Getting in to their room, started dressing, the feel of warm clothes was nice you know, just to mention, they like to share each others clothes, so is normal to see Brian big t-shirts (cute to - point of view) Wich was the case this time.

-Hey! aren't you gonna let me see while you change? Don't do it so fast!- joke, sitting at the edge of the bed in front of Stef making a pout (childish, but cute actually) in fact, Brian always loved to opotunity to see his boyfriend without clothes, something obvious, not in a lustfull way, no no, he just loved him so much, and yeah sometimes in a lustfull way.

-What about a 'please' - Stef said finishing of changing clothes.

-no thanks- Brian said standing to be near the tall guy, wrapping their arms around each other in a nice and warm loving hug reparting small kisses in each other's cheeks.

-What if we just lay and cuddle with each other to warm up?-

-hm sounds nice- Brian said laying his head in -the others chest taking adventage that he's taller, and, physical contact is always nice, it's something really cute and remarkable about them, the contact was always important, even if just a small kiss, holding hands, a quick hug, is almost a ritual or habit of every day.

Separating, both heading to the living room sitting in a couch just there, hugging, close, just them, only them there, listening to the almost inaudible sound of the rain, feeling the warm of each other with the contrast of the cold weather, simple but romantic uh? Even with the big difference of personality, it worked well, that was the balance, complementing. 

It was taking to long actually, Brian lighted his usual cigarette, the surrounding starting to catch the characteristic smell.

-Aren't you gonna share?- Stef said, quiet like always with the strong British accent.

-all for you honey - passing him the cigarette, until they eventually finished sharing it. -

kisses are nice - Brian said similing still cuddling with his loved one.

-not really -

what you try to say! - making an attempt to sound angry, failing.

-just saying, direct ones are better

Oh

-is that a prepotition?- now daring, cheeky smile, that pretty smile. 

-More like a challenge -

That's it

\- I'll take it then...

They started a passionate and romantic kiss, nothing sexual about it, just pure adoration for each other, feeling each other, tasting each other, it was something necessary, they made it an adiction, everything was an adiction, a good and healthy one actually.

It didn't lasted that much, it was more like a quick demostration of love of the day, the thing that lasted for real, was them, just cuddling there talking anything the their minds came to. 

Just that. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT anyway, maybe I'll post kinda often, maybe it will take a while, don't know, depends, bye...!


	3. Day 2: First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back sorry if it takes to long to update but my writing skills are so poor and i try to think about good things to write so i try :D   
> Anyway here it is~

It was a normal (not so normal) night, the band was playing more and more gigs in small random bars where at the end of the show, the three could have a few drink, get high and get wasted until end in each others apartment until the sunlight was enough to bother their slept.

In honour that Brian was in a bad mood that night, and he couldn't even see Robert without getting more pissed off ** he and Stef where by themselves having a few drinks, Brian getting wasted, Stef going on slowly to take care of his small friend at the end of the night. At some point, after a long or not thay much time, the alcohol already clouding their minds, and the loud noise of the music and the people they just started to talk, just talk, about everything or pointless stuff that was matching their already irritated mood.

Without much time knowing each other that small talks were necessary and typicall with them, trying to get to know each other due to the fact that they never had time in the past to do it, because of the difference in their social groups in school time but now, that small talks helped a lot for them to realice that their totally fit with each other, like complementary opposites personalities in everything, helping to get to know that it was honestly a mistery each other kinda regreting not to talk before. 

The talks were common at the beginning but now like a normal friendship, they used to talk about whatever the fuck came in their minds, more like spontaneous, that point in friendships were you can totally be how you want to be because you know there's no problem with that, they were like that, Brian was the more talkative one, and Stef just was hearing, it was already like a routine.

That deep conversation now came very rarely, in specific moments, and that was one of that moments, their moods was perfect for that talks so it kept going, until both of them decided that it was enough of all the noise and go out of that place, but not before all the mess, Brian absolutely wasted, saying sometimes nonsense and getting distracted, ending in his t shirt accidentally getting wet with alcohol irritating him even more. 

Perfect ' he was saying to himself admiring the mess.  
Stef quickly handing him napkins trying to help him.

Once doing all that they could everything went to a small silence, being Stef the first one to break it.

'C'mon i'll take you home' Brian just nodded, both standing up and paiyng for their drink, leaving the place to just walk in the almost solitary streets, almost, with the excpetion of people doing the same as them, getting high to probaly forget about lots of shit, who knows honestly.

They kept walking along each other, almost like they were protecting each other until they arrived to Brian's department of the moment, getting harder to realice and accept that they had to just say goodbye and have some good sleep. 

Still talking for a little seconds and going to the inevitable silence again, getting ready for the goodbyes but Brian had other plans already in his mind, breaking the silence again.

'maybe you should come in? I mean, it's late and it would be same if you go alone...' hope for this to work, he didn't wanted to be alone or at least be alone while he fell asleep. By the looks Stef was taking his time to think about it, giving a lot to think... No, overthink to Brian, 'maybe i shouldn't have say that oh God' 

'okay' good realief, Brian at this point was questioning himself, maybe he felt bad of thinkg on the almost impossible escenario where his friend would say 'no' to him, but now this time he won, well he always gets what he wants, but it cost insecurity sometimes.

Now inside, what else was left to do? Maybe nothing, maybe just keep the talks and thay was they were doing, if you imagine that was something beautiful to remember for the next day, none of them knew it, but that night was gonna be a good one. 

Now, here comes the imagination, like the grunge aesthetic escenarios, Brian liying in bed so done, but not getting ready to sleep, or to leave the moment whi knows, Ster sitting in the floor next to Brian, beautiful view for a picture and keep it forever as a memory, but it was better to stay like that. 

Everything was quiet, the only audible noises for them was their own laughter and the small noise for outside. Again, the silence, or at least their voices were not audible anymore. In a burst of confidense along the alcohol in his brain or how realxed he was with the situation, the most normal thing to say:

'what if we kissed each other? We should kiss to break the tension' the most normal thing to say to Brian Molko, and Stef was already used to thay kind of comments, but this... This was new.

'i want to have that confidence of yours' or too 'i wanna be so much like you' Stef admired how shameless was his friend, he loved it, so he decided, to have the same confidence as him. He stand up now sitting next to Brian in bed, at this time Brian was already sitting too, a little impatient? No, just excited, a little bit bored. Another uncomfortable moment, the moment before the action, mentally deciding who was going to be the brave one to start the contact until one decided 'fuck it' .

Stef leand closer, and closer, until his lips and the other were together, touching and feeling, even tasting, a slow, experimental at the verge of romantic kiss and they started to like it, to need more, or just the excitement of doing something different that had them like that; now a more fervent kiss, faster, even rougher, Brian wrapping his arms around Stefan neck to feel not only with his lips, the the other doing the same, now almost glued together, feeling each other, all of sudden everything got hotter, now their skin and lips weren't the only way to feel, now their tongue was doing it's job, feeling each others mouth, tasting alcohol, cigarettes, lovely taste; a couple more seconds more of the now passionate and needy kiss, the air was running out, going to the inevitable moment of stop to feel, slowly separating so slowly, heavy breathing. 

'nice kisser' Brian said in almost a whisper, smiling, a true smile, not wanting end at least the hug, the contact.

Stef smiled, a soft laugh 'what were you expecting then'

The laugh was reciprocated ' at some point i thought i had to teach you how to kiss' 

'you're so mean' Stef said standing of the bed, not sure of what to do next. Brian came back to his previous position laying in bed, staring while his friend stan up.

'you know, you can sleep here if you want to...' Brain said softly, with love maybe, and hoping to receive an affirmative answer, he was so used already to the presence of the other that it was hard for him to be on his own. 

'if that's what you want then i'll stay' 

'thank you...' 

Again in the same position as before the kiss, everything felt weird, the silences were normal, not uncomfortable, driving to think that the kiss was necessary. The ambient was now relaxing, almost loving, something was different here, the way they felt about each other after that, not love, is too soon to say that they were in love, but sure thing the feelings are string, we'll see what comes next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Anyway, that's it, I'll try to not to take that much on writing, bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey  
Sorry for my dead  
I was at the begining very excited about this bunch of fics y'know but maybe I started so late.  
You'll see, i'm still in a part of my life that changes comes really fast, new music, new pastimes...  
I'm still liking placebo yeah I love them so much, but I think I'm growing on the part of fanfiction, plus I don't have inspiration to write, I've never been a writter and I'll never be one.  
Maybe someday I'll try to continue this because I'd really like to contribute on fanfiction in this fandom, but not now, maybe when I have enough time or I'm on a right mood to do it.  
Maybe I'll update it, but very slow, it takes me a lot of will to even write a few lines every now and then, so sorry.  
Anyway, for the small amount of people who left kudos and commented is very appreciated!   
I'll post again another time~


End file.
